


Sugar

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: Hayffie Challenge Daily Prompts [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Hayffie, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "<a href="http://hayffiechallenge.tumblr.com/post/21643735124/daily-prompt-4-cupcakes-baking-does-not-go-well">cupcakes... baking does not go well</a>." "In retrospect, they could have just bought cupcakes from Peeta."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

In retrospect, they could have just bought cupcakes from Peeta.

Actually, they probably wouldn't have needed to buy them. Peeta adores Avis and would have been more than willing to make them as a present for her. It is her second birthday, after all.

But no, Effie insisted that they make them themselves, even though neither of them know how to bake. After mixing one batch of batter that, after the first tins came out, apparently contained twice the needed amount of baking soda and a third of the required flour, Effie had thrown down the bag of confectioner's sugar in frustration and disgust.

And now Haymitch is covered in it.

Effie stares at him, her mouth open.

He stares back.

And then they start laughing.

It's so strange, because it feels like they haven't laughed properly in ages. There's been the baby and then Effie got pregnant again and she's due in a couple months and they've been trying to find enough space for two cradles and a child's bed and there just hasn't been time.

But now they're laughing, and Avis is sleeping, and it's been  _too damn long_  and he kisses her. The sugar gets on her face, her clothes, and it's almost like when she wore makeup. He licks a thin line through the sugar down her jawline, and she hisses through her teeth. It's been too long for her, too. He grabs her by the waist and hoists her up, setting her on the countertop, and she squeals and laughs and there'll be sugar on her skirt tomorrow but she doesn't care because  _get over here right now I want to touch you_.

She starts tugging at his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, running her hands over his newly-exposed skin. He pulls at the buttons on her shirt, loses patience, lifts it up around her shoulders and pulls her bra down and her hands are fisting in his hair. Her hands are pushing him down, and he kisses a line down between her breasts, over her stomach (that is only just starting to really show), lifting her skirts and  _yes yes right there please yes_.

_This_  is what he's been missing, this delicious mix of sweet and sour, sticky and thick on his tongue, and her legs are wrapping around his head and her hands are guiding him to  _ooh yes stay there please please yes_  and she is spilling sugar on the floor.

She recovers remarkably quickly, reaching down his pants without bothering to unbutton them in order to grasp his hardness and squeeze and stroke. He shudders, reaching up under her shirt to touch her breasts and he's not going to last long. But her mouth is on his earlobe, whispering  _it's alright, we'll have time later, you can let go_. And he is shuddering against her chest, his breath coming in short, heavy pants, and she is stroking his hair.  _I love you, I love you, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> The sex educator in me would like to remind the audience that sugar+orifices=yeast infections and UTIs, and one should always use protection, even with oral sex, if there's a risk of infection.
> 
> But this is magical fanfic land where there is no disease, so whatever.


End file.
